Mass spectrometry is a technique used to analyze the mass-to-charge ratio of ions. It can be used to provide composition of a particular analyte by generating a mass spectrum representing components of the analyte (tandem mass spectrometry). Some of its applications include screening biological samples for markers of specific disorders or diseases.